


A.S.S., или …

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не все истории профессора Биннса скучны и повествуют о восстаниях гоблинов. Так что же происходило в Хогвартсе, пока Гарри с друзьями искал хоркруксы?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Герои: POV профессора Биннса; ученики и преподаватели Хогвартса в ассортименте.  
> Жанр: комедия абсурда  
> Предупреждение: Некоторая гротескность персонажей обусловлена выбранным жанром  
> Битва "Канон vs. AU"  
> Задание: Авторский фик 14 – Герои второго плана

Всё это придумала профессор МакГонагалл. Удивительно, но так оно и было. И вроде бы такая солидная женщина, но факт остается фактом. А факты, мои дорогие, это вам не низзл чихнул. Так вот как все началось…

– Хогвартс не закроют! – сообщила эта удивительная женщина на ежегодном августовском собрании и обвела нас таким взглядом, что я умер бы на месте, если б не сделал этого раньше. Складывалось впечатление, что она совершенно не рада тому, что школа продолжит работать.

Большинство присутствующих её взглядом тоже прониклись и сразу на себя озабоченный вид напустили. На всякий случай. Но только не Сибилла Трелони. Эта милая леди всегда витала в облаках, поэтому, поспешно посчитав театральную паузу МакГонагалл завершением собрания, заторопилась к выходу.

– Вы куда, Сибилла? – попытался тактично остановить её профессор Флитвик.

Но предсказательница почему-то не вняла гласу разума, идущего, да простит мне Мерлин, от столь тщедушного тельца, и только рассеянно пробормотала:

– Мой кусочек торта в честь директорства профессора МакГонагалл можете оставить у двери моей обители. Я с удовольствием выпью… то есть, попью чайку с тортом за ваше долгое и плодотворное управление школой, Минерва.

– Директором Хогвартса назначается Северус Снейп! – прогрохотала в ответ МакГонагалл. Похоже, выражения лиц окружающих немного примирили её саму с ужасной действительностью, потому как дальше она продолжила спокойнее и даже с некоторым намеком на легкую улыбку: – Это только одно из условий Того-кого-нельзя-называть. Кроме того, всем маглорожденным будет запрещено продолжать обучение в нашей школе…

– Слава Мерлину, – негромко пробормотала профессор Спраут, но чуткое ухо анимага уловило эти слова. МакГонагалл гневно фыркнула, отчего Спраут заторопилась продолжить: – Милая, ну ты же знаешь этих маглорожденных – они так и норовят каждый год растащить моих мандрагор на сувениры!

– Неужели мы позволим этому грязному убийце Снейпу и другим приспешникам Того-кого-нельзя-называть властвовать в Хогвартсе?! – не удостоив смутившуюся Спраут даже взглядом, громогласно вопросила МакГонагалл.

Я обычно не лезу во все эти дискуссии, но тут не удержался.

– А чем, собственно, плох профессор Снейп? – всего-то и спросил я.

МакГонагалл тяжело вздохнула и махнула рукой.

– Ужасно, когда одни коллеги не в курсе, что происходит с другими,– многозначительно проронила она в мою сторону. – Но что с вас возьмешь…

– Он Дамблдора убил… – прогудел Хагрид и шумно высморкался в платок.

Все сразу же погрустнели и стали смотреть на меня с укором. До этого они больше на часы поглядывали, а тут даже Трелони от своих мыслей оторвалась и тоже пялится, словно у меня третий глаз открылся, за которым она три года на очереди была.

Нет, я иногда полностью согласен с нервной барышней из женского туалета. Живые люди – это существа, лишенные каких-либо правил приличия и такта. Они считают, что если ты умер, то уже ничего не знаешь и знать не можешь. Вроде как тебе больше не интересно! Ну, тут мне обидно стало, и я решил объявить им бойкот. Ничего не скажу из того, что знаю про разговоры Снейпа и Дамблдора. Пусть они потом мучаются!

И в этот самый момент МакГонагалл заявляет:

– А давайте мы тайное общество создадим! Чем мы хуже школьников, которые в позапрошлом году с Амбридж боролись?..

Все, конечно, сразу «за» проголосовали. Кроме меня.

Я воздержался, поэтому за всё, что в дальнейшем происходило, не несу перед потомками и историей ровным счетом никакой ответственности. Прошу этот факт учесть и не забывать ни в коем случае!


	2. Самое главное

– Самое главное в нашем деле – это всё продумать до мелочей! – заявила после голосования МакГонагалл.

Странно, а вот мне всегда казалось, что в _нашем_ деле самое главное школьников неучами не оставить и хорошими магами их в мир выпустить. Но я что, я молчу.

– Самое главное – не попасться, – смущенно вставил Хагрид. Он вообще-то на собраниях больше молчит, но среди оставшихся профессоров он один в Азкабане сидел, так что ему можно было и высказаться.

– Самое главное – хорошее название придумать для организации, – неожиданно вставила Вектор. – А что? Вон, Гарри Поттер вроде как в шутку свою организацию назвал Армией Дамблдора, и вы все помните, чем это закончилось!

– Отлично! – обрадовалась Минерва. – Тогда назовемся «Армией Северуса Снейпа»! И если нас поймают, то все шишки на него повалятся!

– А нас обязательно поймают, – непонятно к чему тоскливо сообщила Трелони.

– А ты, Сибилла, не каркай, – обиделась МакГонагалл. – Пророчествовать у себя в башне будешь, у тебя и так ещё не все часы с прошлого года отработаны. А будешь гадости говорить – живо выйдешь из организации!

– И что? – не расстроилась Трелони.

– А то! То, что из организации только посмертно выйти можно, – отрезала кровожадная профессор трансфигурации.

– Уф, ну прямо гора с плеч, – не удержался я. Ничего не смог с собой поделать. Язык мой – враг мой был ещё при жизни.

Но, похоже, Минерва меня решила на сладкое оставить, потому как снова ничего не сказала.

– А мы будем писать для устрашения по всему Хогвартсу аббревиатуру нашего общества? – встрепенулась деятельная Хуч. – Большими кровавыми буквами? Я могу написать очень высоко и очень большими буквами!

– Не сомневаюсь в ваших талантах, – сухо ответила МакГонагалл. – Но на крайний случай можно будет и так попробовать. А теперь давайте обсудим детали. Кто и что может привнести на пользу деятельности нашего сообщества?

Все глубоко задумались. У меня возникло небольшое подозрение, что некоторые думали над самой формулировкой вопроса, а не над своим вкладом в организацию, но это мнение я решил оставить при себе. Минерва женщина терпеливая, но в гневе она ужасна.

– Я буду влиять на Снейпа психологически, – решил Флитвик. – Я кое-что довольно пикантное знаю насчет его чувств…

Тоже мне, открытие сделал. Да про то, что бедный Северус по рыженькой гриффиндорке сох, не знает только ленивый! Но, похоже, ленивых в нашем коллективе хоть отбавляй.

– М-да, это будет для него удар ниже пояса! – снова не удержался я.

А Флитвик даже не обиделся, только кивнул важно и принялся что-то на пергаменте строчить. Совсем они тут без Дамблдора и его углеводов озверели!

– Я могу делать ужасные предсказания, – смущенно заметила Трелони и хихикнула.

– Это, вероятно, и подействует, но при условии, что вы их станете присылать вопилками в четыре утра, – заметила МакГонагалл, с неприязнью оглядывая развеселившуюся предсказательницу.

– А я могу! – оживилась Сибилла. – Я вполне могу до утра пить… то есть бдеть!

– Если профессор Флитвик Снейпа доведет, я могу ему кучу всяких лекарств прописать, – мадам Помфри явно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.

– Хорошо, – кивнула МакГонагалл и повернулась к Слагхорну. – А вы, Гораций, что молчите? Снейп – ваш воспитанник.

Слагхорн потупил взгляд.

– Я мог бы руку сломать, – сконфужено проговорил он и уточнил: – Себе.

– Отличная идея! – одобрила Минерва. – Тогда Снейпу придется ещё и зелья варить, и совсем не останется времени на управление школой! Ну, а с «новыми коллегами» мы разберемся после их приезда в Хогвартс. Неизвестно, кого Снейп с собой в школу притащит!


	3. Флитвик начинает, а Миртл выигрывает

Естественно, первым за дело взялся Флитвик. Снейп ещё и вещи распаковать не успел, а у декана Равенкло работа уже мчалась со скоростью Хогвартс-экспресса.

Ну, в этом нет ничего странного, Флитвик до сих пор злился на Снейпа за то, как зельевар искусно его обвел вокруг пальца и оглушил. А по мне, так Филиус Снейпу благодарен должен быть – иначе просто ненароком затоптали бы – и всё!

Нет, неспроста, совсем неспроста Флитвик отказался от моего предложения составить его генеалогическое древо. Есть у меня подозрение, что Элфрик Нетерпеливый ему дядей приходится, но настаивать на своем мнении я не буду, дабы не быть обвиненным в грязных инсинуациях.

Одним словом, Флитвик начал действовать. Сначала он провел полдня в туалете у Миртл – уговаривал. Вообще-то мне показалось, что Серую Леди декану Равенкло уговорить было бы попроще, но эти профессора в своем рвении явно не искали легких путей, и кто я такой, чтобы им мешать?..

А потом я во всей полноте осознал гнусный план Флитвика – да, на такое была способна только Миртл.

Началось всё сразу после распределения. Учеников было мало, Снейп был хмур и неразговорчив, бедняжки Кэрроу тоже чувствовали себя неуютно. Я даже посочувствовал им немного. Алекто оказалась между Хагридом и Флитвиком, и у неё постоянно пропадал аппетит, а вниманием Амикуса сразу завладела Трелони. Лично мне кажется, что даже Упивающиеся смертью не заслужили такой участи. Ну не могли они _стольких_ замучить!

Судя по лицу Снейпа, он-то точно был уверен, что Азкабан – перспектива более радужная, но пока держался. И тут появилась Она.

– Ты изуродовал всю мою жизнь! – провыло привидение, обращаясь к Амикусу.

А я ведь хотел предупредить Флитвика, что без очков Миртл будет видеть так же плохо, как при жизни! Да и с Лили при всей рыжеватости волос и зеленых глазах её спутал бы только слепой склеротик. Впрочем, судя по нервному тику у Слагхорна, имелись среди нас и такие.

– Простите, я вас впервые вижу, – вежливо ответил Амикус. Точнее, я предполагаю, что именно это он и имел в виду под своим «брп-глых-иик!».

– Ну и ладно, – обиделась Миртл и повернулась к Слагхорну. – Ты исковеркал…

– Директор Снейп сидит левее, _Лили_ , – не выдержала МакГонагалл.

– Простите, – смутилось привидение и зависло перед Снейпом. – Ты привел к моей гибели, душегуб, ты!..

– Ты очень изменилась, Лили, – сухо произнес Снейп, намазывая булочку джемом.

Флитвик побледнел. Такого поворота разговора он не ожидал. Но Миртл внезапно вошла во вкус и, уперев руки в бока, заявила уже без завываний:

– А _Авада_ , знаешь ли, никого не красит, милый!

Раздался глухой стук – это кто-то за столом Гриффиндора уронил жабу, да что там, даже слизеринцы выглядели слегка озадаченными, примеряя эпитет «милый» к своему декану.

– И вообще, – распалялась всё больше Миртл, – тебя тоже жизнь поистрепала, вот я тебя сразу и не узнала. Ты стал… стал… толстый!

На этом запал у Миртл закончился, и она с рыданиями унеслась из зала. Все пораженно молчали и не поднимали глаз от тарелок.

А Снейп с отвращением смотрел на булочку в своих руках.

Это стало началом триумфа Флитвика. С того самого дня Снейп решил сесть на диету. Попытки Алекто убедить его в нецелесообразности и даже опасности подобного мероприятия ни к чему не привели.

Результаты диеты первыми ощутили на себе любители ночных прогулок по Хогвартсу и Хагрид, которого коварный Флитвик подговорил предложить директору баранью отбивную со словами «ну, нам-то с вами терять уже нечего». Студенты, разложившие глаза тритонов трижды по пяти разным признакам, готовы были под присягой заявить, что один лист салата на обед сказывается весьма пагубно на характере человека. Но кто бы их спрашивал? А Флитвик лишь потирал ручки и с каким-то особым искусством чавкал за учительским столом, уминая жаркое и пирог с почками. Многие пока ничего не придумавшие профессора с удовольствием поддержали это его начинание, отчего обед в Большом зале превратился в битву титанов. Профессора чавкали, вздыхали и обменивались мнениями о гастрономических особенностях каждого блюда. Впрочем, с таким смаком обсасывать косточки как Хагрид, не получалось больше ни у кого. Зато теперь аппетит пропадал не только у Алекто, но и у половины хаффлпаффцев. А когда на следующий месяц в Хогвартс не были закуплены мясо и патока, приуныли и все остальные.

Положение спасла Хуч.

– Послушай, дохляк! То есть, директор, конечно, и всё такое, – с присущей ей прямотой заявила она Снейпу перед очередным обедом. – Худеть – это, конечно, хорошо, но приличную девушку костями не привлечешь, это я тебе точно говорю! – подмигнула она и для верности с силой хлопнула зеленого от голода Снейпа по плечу. – Нужно качать мускулы!

– Чего? – прохрипел Снейп, откашлявшись после нехилого удара тренера по полетам.

– Чего! – передразнила его Хуч. – Спортом надо заниматься, вот чего! И мясо жра… кушать. Много, – добавила она, встретившись с умоляющими глазами Хагрида за спиной директора.

– Я… Спасибо, профессор Хуч! – благодарно потряс её за руку Снейп. – Как-то мне эта мысль сразу в голову не пришла… Спасибо! Я этого не забуду!

Преподавательский состав вздохнул с облегчением.


	4. Учить детей – тяжкий труд

Год начался не очень удачно. Особенно не могли похвастаться успехами новые учителя – брат и сестра Кэрроу. Практически всем было видно невооруженным глазом, что Алекто явно побаивалась детей, словно каждый час в их окружении был чреват заражением каким-то особо опасным заболеванием, а Амикус все свои усилия прилагал к тому, чтобы абстрагироваться от реальности и забыть, что он вообще работает в школе. Надо заметить, что к этому время от времени приходят и многие другие преподаватели, так что Амикус совершенно точно не изобрел здесь метлу. Но мало этого, основные мучения новоявленных профессоров начинались позже, когда они вваливались в учительскую совершенно обессиленные после уроков.

Выдохшиеся, ничего не понимающие от беспрерывного мелькания перед глазами многочисленных учеников, они становились легкой добычей коллег. Официально эта ежедневная экзекуция назывались «делиться педагогическим опытом».

Так было и на этот раз.

– Дети – это цветы жизни!.. – как обычно наставительно начала Спраут.

– Я так и думала! – тут же прервала её Алекто. – А я говорила Лорду, что меня нельзя в школу. Вот, пожалуйста, у меня опять сенная лихорадка! Теперь я знаю, от чего она! – и Кэрроу шумно высморкнулась в огромный и уже не очень чистый платок.

– Она у тебя оттого, что ты дура! – не очень логично, зато очень уверено отрезал брат. – Не мешай слушать советы! – и он снова повернулся к Спраут, которая терпеливо ждала, запомнив, тем не менее, про аллергию несчастной Алекто.

– Вот к ним и нужно как к цветам, – продолжила преподаватель травологии, довольная таким вниманием.

– Сажать в землю или поливать дважды в день? – осторожно уточнил Амикус, в чьем далеком туманном детстве были какие-то попытки разбить клумбу. В действительности клумбу разбила Алекто, а еще коленку и вымазала всё платье. После взбучки от родителей за зареванную сестру Амикус навсегда отвратился от попыток постичь доброе и прекрасное.

– Нет, что вы, – испугалась профессор Спраут. – За ними нужно ухаживать, чтобы они могли в полной мере расцвести и распуститься… – она закрыла рот ладошкой и испуганно посмотрела по сторонам.

– Ну уж нет, – решительно заявил Амикус. – Распуститься они, похоже, и без нас прекрасно сумеют.

– На самом деле важно повышение уровня профессионализма через осознание сущностных экзистенциальных характеристик профессиональной деятельности, выражающихся в профессиональных ценностях и смыслах, – на одном дыхании произнесла МакГонагалл.

– М-м-м, – промычала не готовая к такому изыску речи Трелони.

Остальные оказались не способны даже на это. Несколько минут я наслаждался тишиной, установившейся в учительской и нарушаемой только приглушенными всхлипываниями легкоранимой предсказательницы. Минерва и сама выглядела слегка шокированной своим выступлением, но в то же время очень довольной.

– Главное, поставить себя так, чтобы дети смотрели на вас снизу вверх, – наконец заметил Флитвик, который первым пришел в себя. – Я имею в виду, авторитет, – поспешно добавил он.

Пока Кэрроу обдумывали открывшиеся перед ними перспективы, к беседе подключился и молчавший до сих пор лесник.

– К ним надо относиться как к другим зверюшкам, – пробубнил багровый от смущения перед более интеллектуальными коллегами Хагрид. – С лаской и любовью.

– Ага! И чуть отвернешься – полруки отцапают, – понимающе закивал Амикус. – А загонов для детей не предусмотрено, нет?

Хагрид задумался. Идея о специальном загоне для детей нередко посещала и его, особенно когда он размышлял о том, сколько вреда его любимым питомцам может принести кто-нибудь вроде Драко Малфоя.

– Нет, – наконец с сожалением ответил он.

– Главное, чтобы дети понимали, что ты выполнишь свой долг вне зависимости от их желания, – вставил свое слово и я.

Судя по лицу Алекто, она перестала понимать, о чём идет речь, еще после выступления первого оратора. Амикус пока держался, но выглядел довольно бледно.

Тут раздалось негромкое покашливание от двери.

– В педагогической практике самое главное – не дать запугать себя, – внезапно сказал Снейп, неслышно вошедший в учительскую и слушавший советы вместе с Кэрроу. Он внимательно оглядел коллег и прищурился. – Особенно этим.

Профессора смущенно потупились, словно их поймали за отрыванием крылышек у бабочек или надуванием лягушек.

С того дня больше никто не делился опытом.


	5. Меч Гриффиндора

И всё-таки МакГонагалл была в гораздо лучшем положении по сравнению с остальными. В то время как мы должны были сами придумывать и устраивать какие-то мелкие пакости и каверзы, унижая собственное достоинство и ломая головы, как бы не попасться, она вовсю использовала благодатный материал, доставшийся ей совершенно даром.

Гриффиндорцы.

Мерлинова борода, да остальные профессора локти грызли от зависти, глядя, с каким энтузиазмом гриффиндорцы готовы взяться за любое дело, способное нанести вред существующей школьной власти! Они готовы были даже сами что-нибудь придумывать, не то что исполнять! Но Минерва медлила, пытаясь найти своим малолетним воякам занятие поизощреннее.

Наконец однажды она влетела в учительскую с такой торжествующей улыбкой, что мы поняли – процесс пошел.

– Не томи, – коротко выразила наше общее мнение Вектор.

– Это гениально, – предупредила нас МакГонагалл, к чему-то прислушиваясь.

– Несомненно, гениально, – быстро согласилась Спраут. – Скорее, Минерва, иначе я умру от любопытства!

– Мои девочки-гриффиндорки, особенно Джинни Уизли, согласились мгновенно, – добавила Минерва. – Как мне всё-таки повезло с факультетом…

– Ну?! – воскликнул Флитвик, готовый, похоже, от нетерпения съесть собственную волшебную палочку.

– Мы назвали это «сладкая пытка», – заговорщически подмигнув, сообщила МакГонагалл и замолчала, дожидаясь нашей реакции.

Минут пять мы просто молчали, причём большинство почему-то смотрело в пол. В этот момент со стороны кабинета директора раздался душераздирающий крик Снейпа.

Все вздрогнули.

– Это то, о чём я думаю? – жалобно спросила Синистра.

– Всё тут зависит от того, о чём вы думаете, – прохрипел отчего-то позеленевший Флитвик.

– Кстати, мне эту идею подал Филиус своим блестящим дебютом с Миртл, – великодушно заметила Минерва.

На бедного Флитвика было жалко смотреть. Мне показалось, что он стал даже еще меньше, пытаясь вжаться в кресло под укоряющими взглядами тех коллег, которые оторвались от разглядывания пола.

– Я подумала, что раз Снейп так восприимчив к воспоминаниям, которые его мучают, – продолжила МакГонагалл, не замечая тягостной атмосферы вокруг, – то стоит напомнить ему и о нашем уважаемом и невинно убиенном Дамблдоре.

– О ком? – не поняла Спраут.

– Мои девочки тайком пробрались в кабинет Снейпа и повсюду расставили вазочки с лимонными дольками, – пояснила Минерва. – И так они станут делать ежедневно. А сладости будут заставлять Снейпа вспоминать о его гнусном поступке. По-моему, замечательная пытка, вы так не думаете?

– Полностью с вами согласен! – облегченно выдохнул Флитвик. – Идея превосходная!

– Странно, а я почему-то подумала, что сладкая пытка – это… – начала вдруг Трелони, но договорить ей не дала Вектор, ловко прикрыв ей рот рукой.

Так мы и не узнали, о чём думала Трелони. И никто даже не догадывался!

А замечательная пытка гриффиндорок прекратилась совершенно случайно спустя неделю. Просто произошло то, что и должно было случиться – Снейп застал своих мучительниц прямо на месте преступления.

– И что вы тут делаете, мисс Уизли? – спросил он, вполне логично, хоть и неверно предполагая в Джиневре зачинщицу. Еще бы, настоящая зачинщица сейчас сидела в учительской и спокойно себе попивала кофе с молоком. Вот что значит правильная организация!

– Мы… – Джинни быстро огляделась, пытаясь сообразить, что сказать. Она понимала, что правда для неё равносильна самоубийству. Обе её подруги молча стояли, тщетно пытаясь слиться с обстановкой. Наконец, взгляд девушки остановился на шкафу, и она радостно продолжила: – Мы собирались выкрасть у вас меч Гриффиндора!

– Меч Гриффиндора? – пораженно переспросил Снейп. – Вы уверены, мисс?

– Ну не шляпу же, – фыркнула Джинни, почувствовав себя гораздо увереннее. – Сами подумайте, зачем нам шляпа?

– Не сбивайте меня с толку! – рассердился Снейп. – При чём здесь шляпа?

– Вот и я думаю, что шляпа совершенно ни при чём, – послушно согласилась Джинни. – Ну зачем нам старая потрепанная шляпа?

– Я бы попросила вас! – не выдержала несчастная Шляпа. – Имейте хоть каплю уважения к древним артефактам!

– Сами подумайте, профессор, – серьезно спросила Джинни. – Зачем нам в комнате еще и говорящая шляпа, если у нас и так постоянно все говорят?

– Так, – попытался сосредоточиться Снейп. – А при чём здесь меч Гриффиндора?

– А он не говорит, – осмелилась одна из приятельниц Джинни.

– То есть, вы хотите сказать, что залезли в кабинет директора украсть предмет, который всего лишь не говорит? – зачем-то уточнил Снейп.

– А еще это меч Гриффиндора, – сжалившись, добавила Уизли.

– И что? – Снейп уже окончательно перестал понимать, о чём идет речь.

– А вы – слизеринец! – пояснила Джинни. – Как-то несправедливо получается.

– Избавь нас Мерлин от гриффиндорской справедливости, – вздохнул Снейп. – Я вам назначу отработку. У Хагрида. А теперь быстро выметайтесь отсюда!

Девочкам не нужно было повторять дважды, и они понеслись так быстро, что вопль Снейпа, снова обнаружившего разнесчастные вазочки с конфетами, нагнал их только у башни.


	6. Страшное оружие Помфри

– Директор Снейп! Директор Снейп!

Снейп понял, что улизнуть не удастся, и с мрачным лицом повернулся к запыхавшейся от быстрого бега мадам Помфри.

– Ну что ещё? – спросил он. Вероятно, прозвучать это должно было сурово, но вышло жалобно. Даже Поппи чуть не расчувствовалась, но быстро взяла себя в руки.

– Мне нужны новые зелья от простуды, костерост, примочка для синяков и три галлона… – она почти неслышно прошептала что-то на ухо директору, но по пятнам, которые пошли по лицу Снейпа, я без труда догадался, о чём идет речь.

– Зачем столько? – на весь коридор завопил Снейп, отшатываясь от колдомедика.

– Чего вы орете? – недовольно поджала губы Помфри. – Тут же везде дети!

– Вот именно! – не снижая децибел, проорал Снейп. – Дети! Зачем им три галлона… ыхпфм… – Помфри быстро зажала директору рот, из-за чего тот мог только нечленораздельно мычать.

– Профессор Снейп, – медленно и ласково, как с душевнобольным, заговорила Помфри, – сейчас идет война. Дети полагают, и не без основания, что любой день может стать последним, ну и…

– Когда я учился в школе, – с сарказмом заметил наконец-то освободившийся от руки колдомедика Снейп, – тоже была война. Но мы почему-то думали об учебе, а не о всяких… фигли-мигли!

– Не переносите комплексы своего трудного детства на современную молодежь! – отрубила Помфри.

Я понял, что она будет стоять насмерть. Становилось действительно интересно.

– Хорошо, мадам Помфри, – справившись с внезапной судорогой, которая свела его и так малоприятную физиономию во что-то невыразимое словами, прошипел Снейп. – Имена! Я директор школы и обязан поговорить с учениками об их поведении. В конце концов, я в ответе за моральный облик Хогвартса!

– Панси Паркинсон! – встрял я в разговор, видя, что добрая медичка колеблется, не желая неприятностей ни одному ученику.

– Паркинсон? – Снейп повернулся ко мне. – Тогда не о чем беспокоиться. Мечтать не вредно, и никаких последствий от этого не бывает!

– Она очень… упорная девушка, – заметила Помфри.

– И обещала взять измором, – дополнил я.

– Гм… – Снейп задумался. – Тогда, конечно, вопрос стоит иначе… Но всё равно я лучше просто поговорю с ней!

– А вы не боитесь за _свой_ моральный облик? – неожиданно для самого себя спросил я у Снейпа.

Последовала довольно долгая пауза, в течение которой, как я подозреваю, Снейп пытался решить, как соотнести свою персону, моральный облик и Панси Паркинсон.

– Что вы имеете в виду, профессор Биннс? – наконец поинтересовался он. Судя по всему, его внутренние представления об этих трех реалиях так и не пришли к консенсусу.

– Вы не боитесь, что Паркинсон может захотеть… привлечь ваше внимание, директор? – мысленно извинившись перед девушкой, поинтересовался я. – Вы сейчас мужчина хоть куда, стройный… – мадам Помфри судорожно хрюкнула. – Пока ещё не всё в идеале, – поспешно добавил я, помня о необходимости оставить что-то и другим коллегам, – но всё-таки!

– Паркинсон очень упорная девочка, – снова вставила Помфри.

– И что мне теперь делать? – растеряно поинтересовался Снейп.

– Варить То-Самое-Зелье, – решительно ответствовала расхрабрившаяся колдомедик. – Можем его всем в тыквенный сок подливать.

– Всем? – зачем-то уточнил директор.

– Всем! – отрезала Помфри.

– И мальчикам? – совсем жалостливо спросил Снейп.

С минуту они молча пожирали друг друга глазами.

– Паркинсон очень упорная девочка, – уже более уверенно повторила Помфри.

Они помолчали ещё с минуту.

– Значит, всем, – обреченно вздохнул директор.

На этом они и разошлись.


	7. Дежа вю

На следующий день занятий и вовсе не было. В этом был виноват переполох, который поднялся ещё с утра на Астрономической башне. Конечно, никто даже не узнал бы об этом происшествии, если бы главные участники оного не посчитали необходимым донести о нем всему Хогвартсу или хотя бы не использовали по этому поводу « _Сонорус_ ».

Солнце ещё только поднималось над Запретным лесом, а по Хогвартсу разнесся крик:

– Я спрыгну, точно спрыгну!

Никогда ещё подъем в школе не проходил так слажено и быстро. Гриффиндорцы всем скопом рванули на Астрономическую башню, каждому из них не давали спокойно спать лавры Гарри Поттера, присутствовавшего при падении предыдущего директора школы практически на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Слизеринцы мудро рассудили, что, кто бы там ни прыгал, действительно интересное зрелище увидят те, кто будет в этот момент находиться у подножия башни, да и по лестницам бегать не придется. Подавляющее большинство учеников Равенкло заняли библиотеку, решив, что преподаватели с башни каждый год сыплются, а вот свободный доступ к редким изданиям можно получить, только когда другие факультеты чем-то заняты. И только хаффлпаффцы постановили, что эта очередная военная хитрость, призванная лишить их завтрака, посему полным составом двинулись в Большой зал и на крики не обращали ровным счетом никакого внимания.

Для тех же, кто сумел пробиться на смотровую площадку башни, открылось весьма увлекательное зрелище. На самом краю площадки стояла бледная и трясущаяся профессор Спраут и голосом, усиленным с помощью « _Соноруса_ », вещала о своем желании покинуть этот мир. Вся патетика, которую она вкладывала в свои крики, нарушалась действиями второй дамы – Синистра с ожесточенностью, достойной венгерской хвостороги, рвала на клочки карты звездного неба.

– На башне стало совершенно невозможно работать! – надрывалась она, усиливая голос в десятки раз. – Тут то целуются, то прыгают!

– Я прыгну, точно прыгну! – вторила ей Спраут, обиженная тем, что часть внимания, предназначенная её персоне, явно перепадает Синистре. – Всех ведь мандрагор извели! А мои дьявольские силки? Вы видели, во что превратились мои дьявольские силки?!

Вопрос был чисто риторическим, потому что и Снейп, с крайним раздражением наблюдающий за развитием событий, и растрепанные со сна брат и сестра Кэрроу ни разу не появлялись в теплицах с начала учебного года.

Увидев студентов, Спраут приободрилась и даже взглянула вниз. Этого делать не следовало, потому что голова у неё закружилась, и несчастная профессор чуть не полетела с башни.

– Я прыгну… – машинально пролепетала она и сделала шаг назад, немного отодвигаясь от края.

– Да пусть уже прыгает, старая курица! – не выдержал Амикус. – И мы наконец-то пойдем досыпать!

– Не, я лучше завтракать пойду, – не согласилась с братом Алекто. – Причём прямо сейчас. А то она прыгнет, а я знаю наших слизеринцев, они не зря внизу торчат. Притащат это туловище в Большой зал, я потом там и пообедать не смогу, не то что позавтракать.

Спраут быстро оглядела то, что Алекто пренебрежительно назвала «туловищем», и отступила ещё на шаг от края. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Снейп цепко ухватил её за мантию.

Я облегченно вздохнул. Этот разглагольствовать долго не станет: или выкинет с башни, или по ступенькам спустит. Разумеется, со всей присущей ему вежливостью.

– Пойдемте, Помона, – устало вздохнул Снейп. – Я вам зелья дам успокоительного. У меня его знаете сколько?

– И-ик, – жалобно ответила Спраут, покорно следуя за директором.

– Конечно, не знаете, – кивнул Снейп. – А зелья у меня много. И вам хватит, и мандрагорам вашим…

– И силкам? – встрепенулась Спраут.

– И силкам, – согласился Снейп. – Всем хватит.

– Надо же, как по-человечески себя ведет, – разочарованно заметила МакГонагалл, когда площадку на башне вслед за Снейпом и Спраут покинули Кэрроу. – Прикидывается, – наконец определилась она и, успокоившись таким образом, тоже направилась к выходу.

Синистра, оставшаяся единственным живым профессором на башне, с подозрением оглядела столпившихся вокруг гриффиндорцев и поспешно произнесла:

– Я прыгать не буду, можете и не ждать, – после чего ринулась за остальными.

Я отправился следом, и последнее, что донеслось до моего слуха, было предложение кого-то из старшекурсников:

– А давайте вниз кирпич кинем? Чего слизеринцы зря ждут!


	8. Некуда деваться

Надо заметить, что МакГонагалл всё-таки не забыла обо мне, хотя я очень на это рассчитывал. В действительности, я и так оказываю посильную, не побоюсь этого слова, духовную поддержку почти всем профессорам. Ну не к лицу мне саботаж устраивать, да ещё Снейпу, который на самом деле… Впрочем, я же твердо решил свое мнение держать при себе, а теперь вот расплачиваюсь за это.

Минерва сначала просто пыталась со мной поговорить о далеко идущей тенденции некоторых коллег избегать общественных поручений, имеющих значение для всей объективной реальности.

То есть, она сказала примерно следующее:

– Профессор Биннс, да вы, никак, лазутчик и саботажник?

Я, разумеется, хотел ей ответить, сделав упор на мое понимание использованной ею терминологии, что саботажем занимаются все остальные представители нашего учительского состава, но не стал. Тем более, что у меня уже и план имелся, как, не отходя от учебного процесса, создать проблемы.

Следующее утро сразу началось с очень познавательных и ценных, с точки зрения истории, моментов. Все домовые эльфы высыпали в коридоры Хогвартса и бегали, вереща, как очень маленькие и недокормленные баньши. Некоторые разбрасывали грязное белье, которое студенты только-только сдали в стирку, двое кидались в портреты булочками и сосисками. По-моему, это была уже импровизация.

В Большом зале наблюдался настоящий бедлам: по столам скакали эльфы, завтрака не было, самый смышленый из маленьких паршивцев висел на шторе и вопил, что он Грязный Гырг. Грязный-то грязный, с этим не поспоришь. И это ведь самый смышленый! Я ведь весь вечер втолковывал, что мы должны реконструировать для блага студентов восстание под предводительством Элфрика Нетерпеливого. И при чем тут Гырг, спрашивается?

Зато студенты не подкачали, молодцы. Я ещё беспокоился, что предупредить их не успел, но они живо влились в учебный процесс и принялись подавлять восстание. Одному светленькому мальчику, кажется, со Слизерина, я даже пяти баллов не пожалел. Уж очень он хорошо оказался к уроку подготовлен.

А эльфы разошлись-то как! Совсем забыли, что они на самом деле не гоблины. Собрались революцию в отдельно взятом Хогвартсе проводить. Я им объясняю, что революция и восстание – это не совсем одно и то же, но что возьмешь с неучей! Утихомирились только к ужину. Зато весь день был моему предмету посвящен, а пострадавших практически не было. Если не считать Хагрида, огород которого подвергся натиску голодных учеников, отказывающихся уразуметь, что суть реконструкции не в битве с великанами, а совсем наоборот.

Я бы собой ещё дольше гордился, но тут ко мне Снейп подошел и грустно так произнес:

– И ты, Биннс… – и головой покачал.

А мне даже стало стыдно, что я не сразу вспомнил, откуда это. Эх, учить надо историю не только магии!


	9. Второе собрание

Через несколько дней прошло второе собрание, которое было совершенно особенным. Начнем уже с того, что оно было тайным.

Кому-то покажется это странным, но педантичная МакГонагалл с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы не повесить объявления у входа в Большой зал о том, что «В субботу в 20.00 тайное собрание общества А.С.С.». Потому как иначе нас бы ждал полный крах. Ведь хорошо ещё Кэрроу, я так пока и не уяснил, умеют ли они читать, но Снейп бы просто не смог пройти мимо собрания тайного общества! К счастью, порыв Минервой был сдержан, и, как я уже упоминал, в субботу в восемь ноль-ноль мы все собрались в Большом зале.

Не самое лучшее место, спорить не буду, но Выручай-комнату первыми заняли студенты, а эти хуже тараканов и соплохвостов – их вообще выкурить невозможно.

Открыла собрание, естественно, сама Минерва.

– Ну, что ещё можно сделать?

Все уныло молчали. Флитвик отчего-то был очень не в настроении, Трелони дремала, а Спраут капала себе в стакан успокоительное зелье, но из-за дрожжи в руках постоянно ошибалась в дозировке.

– Так что? – снова вопросила МакГонагалл.

– Что-что! – внезапно взорвался Флитвик. – А что сделали вы, профессор МакГонагалл? Кроме того, что пометили ботинки Алекто, и ей пришлось заказать новые?

– Это была не я ни разу, – оскорбилась Минерва. – Не путайте меня с Миссис Норрис! И, в конце концов, если бы не я, вы бы вообще не организовались! Ну куда годится хотя бы то, что происходит! Хагрид!

– А что сразу я… – обиделся Рубеус.

– А кто отказался проводить прекрасно придуманную мною операцию по наводнению Хогвартса дикими животными? – МакГонагалл напустилась на несчастного лесника, игнорируя заинтересованные взгляды коллег, которые ещё не были в курсе несчастья Алекто с обувью. – Вместо этого вы просто наносите грязь в коридоры. Поздравляю, Филча вы уже с ума свели! А вот Кэрроу грязи не замечают!

– Вероятно, это для них естественная среда, – задумчиво предположила Вектор.

– Дык… они зверюшек замучают… студенты эти… – пробормотал Хагрид. – На занятиях спасает хоть то, что мои бедняжки в вольере или убежать могут. А тут?!

– Вы сейчас про соплохвостов говорите? – уточнила на всякий случай Минерва. – Чего так переживать, у вас богатый урожай этих тварей в нынешнем году.

– Не урожай, а приплод, – насупился Хагрид. – Сердца у вас нет!

Поняв, что от Хагрида больше ничего не добиться, Минерва обратилась к новой жертве.

– Сибилла! – возопила она так, что бедная предсказательница, спокойно дремавшая откинувшись на спинку стула, чуть не свалилась на пол.

– Это не я! Я не это! – спросонья взвизгнула Трелони.

– Вы, Сибилла, вы! – обманчиво ласково ответила МакГонагалл. – Конечно, вопилки в четыре утра были бы неплохими. Выделяю специально для вас – _были бы_. Бы! Если бы вы не пили до утра и не икали с пьяным хихиканьем в каждом предложении про мучительную смерть от падения с лестницы. И кстати, далась вам эта лестница! У вас что, к четырем утра фантазия иссякает? А что творилось последнюю неделю? Почему, например, вчера вы с Амикусом пили вдвоем и под утро вместе сочиняли жуткое предсказание для Того-кого-нельзя-называть? Я вас спрашиваю, Сибилла! Если бы вы не умудрились споить остатки хереса почтовой сове, что помешало ей успешно вылететь с башни, я даже представить боюсь, что могло случиться!

Трелони сконфуженно ковыряла ногтем стол. Все прятали глаза, боясь чем-то привлечь грозный взгляд Минервы. Спас всех нас внезапно появившийся домашний эльф.

– Ну это… – смущенно проговорил он. – Директор просил передать, что уже поздно и всем тайным обществам пора на боковую. А то завтра на занятиях сонные будете, мол, успеваемость и так падает…


	10. Каждый хочет быть героем

Точно помню лишь, что это была среда. Честно скажу, не знаю, как Северус, а я в тот день решил, что сошел с ума. Очень, знаете ли, странное ощущение для привидения.

Ну сами посудите, что я должен был подумать, когда ко мне на историю магии заявился Гарри Поттер? Он и в лучшие времена не очень-то чтил присутствием мой класс, а в этот-то год, когда я точно знал, что никакого Гарри Поттера в Хогвартсе и в помине нет…

Я собрался было по давно забытой привычке протереть глаза и даже ущипнуть себя за руку, но тут вошел второй. Второй Гарри Поттер.

За дверью раздался дикий вопль.

Я не разобрал точно, чей это голос, но интуиция почему-то подсказывала, что это был Гарри Поттер.

В коридоре творилось столпотворение. Гарри Поттеры в гриффиндорских мантиях весело мутузили Гарри Поттеров в слизеринских. Остальные активно их подбадривали.

Выскочившие из аудиторий профессора пытались перекричать Гарри Поттеров. Они требовали прекратить это безобразие и грозились, что откажутся проводить уроки.

Посреди всего этого бедлама стоял Снейп, на него было просто жалко смотреть. Судя по его лицу, он уже где-то сталкивался с проблемой нашествия Гарри Поттеров.

И только Амикус с Алекто выглядели невероятно довольными, словно эта картина не только была им знакома, но и чем-то очень радовала.

– Ну и?.. – мрачно поинтересовался Снейп у Кэрроу. – К чему такие сияющие лица?

– Так это ведь та же задачка! – огорошила его Алекто.

– Чего? – не понял Снейп.

– Ну, снова задачка про кучу Поттеров, – принялся растолковывать ему Амикус. – Но мы уже точно знаем, где находится настоящий Поттер!

– И где же? – с подозрением поинтересовался Снейп, держась за виски.

Я его понимаю. От гомона доброй сотни Поттеров даже у меня голова разболелась.

– У Хагрида! – словно слабоумному пояснила Алекто. – Что тут непонятного?

– У какого ещё Хагрида?! – рявкнул Снейп. – Поттер не может быть у Хагрида, он… А впрочем, делайте что хотите, – внезапно успокоился он. – Я умываю руки.

– Помоешь руки, помой и голову, – не удержалась от совета Алекто, хихикая в предвкушении триумфа. – А мы пока с Поттером разберемся!

Надо ли говорить, что за домом Хагрида они нашли не одного, а целых трех Поттеров. Впрочем, по истечении срока действия Оборотного зелья ни один из них не остался знаменитым мальчиком со шрамом, а двое и вовсе оказались долговязыми девицами из Равенкло.

Перед ужином Снейп разыскал Слагхорна.

– Итак… – многозначительно начал Снейп.

Слагхорн затравленно оглянулся, но я вовремя исчез в стене. Не хватало мне ещё участвовать в слизеринских распрях!

В общем, директор быстро добился понимания со стороны зельевара и узнал, что тот _случайно_ оставил незапертой лабораторию, где _случайно_ стоял полный котел с Оборотным зельем. Много как-то случайностей, тут даже сам Слагхорн был, наверно, согласен.

Но Снейп промолчал.

Следующие три дня он опрашивал студентов, почему они выпили зелье и почему именно с волосом Поттера. Ответы получились следующие: «все хотят быть героями», «пил что дали», «ничего не помню, это был не я», «хи-хи-хи». Последний ответ был признан лидирующим, на чём дознание прекратилось.

Однако и после этого Снейп не успокоился и вызвал себе в кабинет Джиневру Уизли.

– Где вы взяли _столько_ волос Гарри Поттера? – с порога спросил он.

– С самого Гарри, – дерзко ответила студентка.

– Логично, – не мог не согласиться директор. – Я одного не понимаю. Столько… Вы ему решили ещё до свадьбы плешь проесть, что ли?

– А вдруг… вдруг он до свадьбы не доживет! – неожиданно разрыдалась находчивая студентка.

Снейп опешил и порядком смутился, посему даже не стал снимать баллов с Гриффиндора и отпустил всхлипывающую саботажницу восвояси.

А я понял, что начинаю побаиваться Минерву. Если у неё такие студентки, то на что она сама может быть способна – одному Мерлину известно!


	11. Двенадцать записок

Наверное, этот вопрос не только меня мучить начал. Потому как на следующий день за дело взялась Вектор. Я ведь уже думал, что она увильнет от этого мероприятия, она же умная. Но, судя по всему, она оказалась даже умнее.

Когда я встретил её в коридоре с какими-то загадочными листочками поздно вечером, то даже ничего не заподозрил. Но когда рано утром на следующий день она поднималась мне навстречу с такими же листочками, мне стало не по себе. Почему-то захотелось пересидеть этот выходной где-нибудь в тихом уютном местечке… а интуиция меня обычно не подводила. Справилась она и на этот раз.

Не знаю, что с интуицией было у Кэрроу, но паниковать они умели на твердое «Выше ожидаемого».

По крайней мере, Алекто вопила именно так.

– Снейп! Что ищут дети?! – это я услышал ещё издалека, только приближаясь к Большому залу. Бывать на завтраках стало для меня особым развлечением, и я старался появляться на них ежедневно. Как оказалось, пропустил я немного, потому что бедняжку заклинило, и она повторяла эту фразу в разной тональности уже минут пятнадцать.

– Да откуда я знаю! – наконец рявкнул Снейп, потирая виски. – Профессор Вектор говорит, что ничего страшного, это всего лишь игра в двенадцать записок!

«Умная Вектор, – молча одобрил я. – Сразу обезопасила себя от гнева директора, а паника от этого никуда не денется».

– И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?! – взвизгнула Алекто, отчего стоящий рядом Амикус поморщился и стал ковыряться в ухе. – Может, это записки о…

Она замолчала и задумалась, пытаясь сообразить, что страшного могло быть в записках. Да, неизвестность хуже всего, ибо извращенный мозг придумает для себя самое невероятное. Не знаю, что подумалось Алекто, но она судорожно пискнула и с расширенными от ужаса глазами принялась трясти Снейпа за сюртук. Рот у неё открывался и закрывался, но не вылетало ни звука.

– Неужели всё-таки онемела? – обрадовался Амикус, выковыряв наконец из ушей беруши. – А то я уж думал, что придется _Силенсио_ накладывать. И вообще, прекращай из Снейпа пыль вытряхивать. Мы просто должны первыми найти эти записки!

И они побежали.

Лично я на месте Минервы вынес бы Вектор две благодарности. Первую за то, что основные места вне замка, где были спрятаны записки, были видны из учительской. Ну, а вторую за то, что остальные профессора по случайности в задумку посвящены не были.

Так на очередном круге вокруг замка – я даже боюсь представить, что было в той записке – к обоим Кэрроу и порядком отстающему от них Снейпу присоединилась Хуч.

– Куда бежим? – деловито поинтересовалась она, легко переходя с шага на рысь.

– Никуда, – буркнул Снейп, ускоряясь, чтобы оторваться от тренера по полетам. – Просто бежим и всё!

Но от Хуч не так уж легко было отвязаться.

– Наконец-то взялись за мою методику! – обрадовалась она, тоже прибавляя скорость. – Правильно, спорт и здоровое питание будут вам только на пользу!

– Грхр… – прорычал в ответ Снейп, обходя запыхавшихся Кэрроу.

Но и это не помогло ему избавиться от настойчивой преподавательницы.

– А эти, – она мотнула головой в сторону отстающих Упивающихся, – тоже решили спортом заняться? – Снейп промолчал, плотно стиснув зубы, а Хуч, нимало не смущаясь, продолжила: – Только им бег вряд ли поможет. Тут даже квиддич бессилен…

Она немного отстала, чтобы поравняться с Кэрроу. Снейп уже было воспрянул духом, но через минуту Хуч вновь нагнала его.

– Амикусу греблей надо заниматься, – с видом знатока сообщила она. – А вот Алекто… Толканием ядра, не иначе.

– Я учту, – прошипел сквозь зубы несчастный зельевар и припустил так быстро, что Хуч посчитала лучшим сойти с дистанции.

А дети, спросите вы? Ну что дети. Когда к ним присоединились трое Упивающихся смертью, слизеринцы сразу постановили, что можно под шумок добежать до Хогсмида и «поискать» записки там. Гриффиндорцы принялись писать свои собственные фальшивые записки, чтобы посильнее запутать несчастных Кэрроу и Снейпа, равенкловцы как всегда решили, что раз библиотека пустует, это хороший повод её навестить. И только хаффлпаффцы честно бегали до глубокого вечера, составляя компанию трем профессорам. И, кстати, их факультет нашел больше всего записок – сорок четыре против двадцати семи.

Одним словом, день прошел плодотворно для всех. И только Хагрида профессору Вектор пришлось поить усладэлем, потому что он очень расстроился, весь день честно проторчав с двенадцатой запиской у дверей своей хижины.


	12. Змеи вынюхивают

Конечно, такое безобразие не могло длиться вечно, кто-то должен был заподозрить неладное. Я, правда, в этом вопросе ставил на Снейпа, но ему, похоже, уже давно всё было неважно. Примерно после того стресса, который устроил мстительный Флитвик.

Одним словом, Снейп большую часть времени был молчалив и задумчив, что вносило в ряды знающих его людей ужас и панику.

И вот, наконец, тот самый светленький мальчик, который так отличился на моем открытом уроке, оказался ещё и тем, кто пронюхал о нашем тайном обществе. На самом деле, это было довольно просто, потому как окончательно потерявшие совесть профессора вовсю шептались прямо в коридорах, aглупо хихикали и подмигивали друг другу. Его попытки всё разузнать осложнялись только учениками, которые носились с самым таинственным видом в Выручай-комнату и обратно.

К сожалению, я упустил момент, когда Драко Малфой – так зовут этого маленького проныру – сложил два и два. Представляю, какие у него были глаза, когда он понял, _кто_ организует все эти проблемы в школе!

Ну да ладно, тут мне не повезло, остается только уповать на то, что лет через сто – сто пятьдесят ещё какой-нибудь юный слизеринец узнает что-нибудь невероятное, тут-то я буду начеку!

Зато его разговор со Снейпом я слышал почти целиком. Юный паршивец в целях конспирации решил рассказать о том, что ему удалось разведать, прямо в моем кабинете, меня, вероятно, за человека не считая. Очень, знаете ли, обидно для антропоморфного привидения.

– Профессор, здесь нас никто не подслушает! – с порога сообщил он Снейпу, втаскивая его за рукав в кабинет.

– Ну-ну, – ответил ему директор, скептически разглядывая меня.

Впрочем, больше он никак не стал комментировать высказывание своего ученика, и на том спасибо.

– Профессор, в Хогвартсе создано и активно действует тайное общество! – выпалил Драко и выжидающе посмотрел на Снейпа.

Северус тяжело вздохнул.

– Мистер Малфой, вы хорошо слушаете историю магии у профессора Бинса? – поинтересовался он, бесцеремонно ткнув в меня пальцем. В другой раз я бы оскорбился, но тут просто попытался прикинуться занавеской. Уж очень было интересно, что будет дальше!

– Да он глухой, что вы на него внимание обращаете! – отмахнулся Драко.

Я онемел от возмущения, а Снейп покачал головой:

– Драко, вы постоянно путаете объективное и субъективное. Это не он глухой, это _вы_ его не слушаете!

– Объективно сейчас тайное общество! – чуть ли не на весь этаж завопил Драко.

– Если бы слушали, – не обращая никакого внимания на истерику мальчика, продолжил директор, – то знали бы, что в школах и других общественных учреждениях, да и вне оных, во время любых перестановок в верхах образуются тайные общества.

Честное слово, умел бы краснеть – покраснел бы! С сегодняшнего дня я пообещал себе тщательнее готовиться к лекциям – оказывается, кто-то это действительно слушает!

– Вам понятно, Малфой? – переспросил Снейп. – Или нужно объяснить, что такое «перестановки в верхах»?

– Не нужно, – пробурчал Драко. – Но вот когда она до вас доберется, будете знать!

– Кто она? – утомленно поинтересовался Снейп.

– Ж… организация!

Я едва заметно улыбнулся. У мальчика была кишка тонка выложить Снейпу одновременно всё, что ему удалось узнать о нашей… гм… организации.

– Они словом неприличным называются, – выдавил, наконец, он.

– Замечательно, – одобрил директор. – Это уже вдохновляет. Среди учеников появились здравомыслящие люди. Не прославимся, так хоть посмеемся.

– Это не среди учеников, – ещё тише проговорил Драко. – И… я не очень понял, но они назвали организацию в вашу честь.

Мерлин! Я бы жизнь отдал, чтобы иметь возможность расхохотаться, не боясь спугнуть Малфоя и Снейпа! Но отдать мне было нечего, приходилось терпеть.

– Постой, – Северус нахмурился. – Тайная организация, названная в честь меня неприличным словом?

Увы, ответа я не услышал, потому что вылетел в коридор, чтобы не смутить их своим хохотом.

Когда я вернулся, Драко стоял красный как помидор, а директор неторопливо прохаживался перед ним, читая нравоучения:

– Запомни, Драко, устранение неугодных тебе людей путем наветов и физического насилия – способ простой и очень привлекательный. Но! От этого чрезвычайно пагубный. Войдет в привычку – тебе тяжело будет найти место в обществе. Потому что трупы и запуганные неврастеники – это нездоровая социальная среда и обществом называется с большой натяжкой!

– То-то я смотрю, вы всё время улыбаетесь и просто душа компании, – проворчал себе под нос пристыженный Малфой.

– Даже если профессор МакГонагалл или профессор Флитвик тебя раздражают, это не повод обвинять их в безумных действиях, – продолжил Снейп, игнорируя подколку. – Не стоит недооценивать людей, Драко.

– Понял я, понял, – шмыгнул носом Малфой.

– Что ты понял? – уточнил Снейп.

– Если кто-то кажется тебе слишком странным, не иди легким путем, а подсыпь ему редкого яду! – выдал Драко.

– Э-э-э… гм… Ну да, довольно близко, – вынужден был согласиться опешивший Снейп. – Но с этим тоже лучше не торопиться, – поспешил добавить он.

После этого они оба покинули кабинет, а я покачал головой. Да уж, Снейп, ты прав только в одном – не нужно недооценивать людей!


	13. Апокалипсис

Наверное, что-то из сказанного Малфоем запало Снейпу в душу, потому что с каждым днем он становился всё мрачнее и мрачнее. Впрочем, гораздо больше нас беспокоило то, что он начал очень много есть.

– Это депрессия! – авторитетно заявила мадам Помфри. – Предлагаю его за…

– Забить? – подняла бровь Минерва.

– Заинтересовать чем-нибудь? – торопливо перебила кровожадную МакГонагалл Спраут, питавшая к Снейпу в последнее время самые нежные чувства.

– Забросать огнекрабами! – выдвинул предположение Хагрид.

– Завести в Запретный лес и там оставить!

– Засыпать кирпичами!

– Запереть в женском туалете Плаксы Миртл!

– Запилить до смерти! – посыпались со всех сторон предложения.

– Вообще-то я имела в виду «заставить лечиться», – неодобрительно покачала головой Помфри. – Невероятно, как вы распустились за один учебный год!

– Скучновато, – заметила МакГонагалл, даже не покраснев. – Ну допустим. И что нам это даст?

– Он немного оживет, – смутилась Помфри. – Если Снейп будет измучен сильнее Кэрроу, никто не поверит, что именно он руководит нашей тайной организацией.

– Довольно логично, – признала МакГонагалл. – И вообще в этом предложении что-то есть.

– Я могу попытаться уговорить его лечь в Больничное крыло! – обрадовалась Помфри. – И сразу начать лечение…

– Да при чём тут лечение, – досадливо отмахнулась Минерва. – Я совсем про другое сейчас говорю! Обидно будет, если вся идея с Армией Снейпа пропадет. Пора уже нашей организации себя прославить!

– Нет, – вырвалось у меня и ещё у кого-то.

– Да! – обрадовалась Хуч. – Давно пора переходить к активным действиям!

Я даже постеснялся спросить, чем мы до сих пор занимались. Не иначе как псалмы разучивали!

Лично у меня сразу появилось желание написать петицию в Департамент по бестелесным существам с требованием перевести меня в какое-нибудь более спокойное место.

Я вот слышал, что в Кентервилле вакансия образовалась, а там ничего замок, только запущенный немного…

Можно, конечно, и с Малфоями поторговаться. У них, правда, не совсем замок, ну и ладно, в тесноте, да не в обиде…

Мои далеко идущие планы были прерваны самым бесцеремонным образом. Хуч так спешила к выходу, что по дороге уронила пару стульев и сдернула скатерть на пол. Грохот заставил меня напрочь забыть обо всех планах, а потом и вовсе не нашлось даже минутки, чтобы вспомнить о них.

Прежде чем мы, наконец, осознали необходимость покинуть учительскую вслед за деятельной Хуч, прошло никак не меньше получаса.

Все спокойно допили свой чай из склеенных « _Репаро_ » кружек и только после этого собрались расходиться.

Дверь открывалась тяжело. Однако, к счастью, первым шел Хагрид, поэтому пострадавших от пролетевшего с легким свистом ведра не было.

Сам Хагрид не в счет, ему такие травмы автоматически записываются как полученные во время преподавательской деятельности.

Вот тут-то мы и оценили во всей полноте кипучую деятельность нашего тренера по полетам! В коридоре творилось что-то настолько невообразимое, что мне стало стыдно за мое небольшое и скромное выступление с домашними эльфами.

По полу текла вода, стены были испещрены многочисленными аббревиатурами нашего тайного общества, портреты испуганно жались к рамкам, пытаясь не испачкаться в бурых пятнах, то там, то тут пестревших на холстах и ступеньках.

Неловко перескакивая через лужи и становясь от этого похожими на небольшое стадо каких-то крупных парнокопытных, профессора двинулись по коридору в сторону Большого зала. Мне преодолевать эти преграды не приходилось, но я благоразумно не торопился вперед, предпочитая держаться в тени.

Ближе к цели стало понятно, что фантазия у нашей героини дня иссякла, потому что аббревиатуры организации сменились схематичными изображениями ее же, а на смену намалеванным бурой и багровой краской зловещим надписям пришли лаконичные указания, что «да, это настоящая кровь!» и просто «бууууу».

Полные мрачных предчувствий, мы ворвались в Большой зал.

За учительским столом в гордом одиночестве сидел Снейп с вилкой, на которой торчала надкушенная тефтелька.

Трудно теперь было сказать, что произошло в зале, но директор сухо произнес:

– Всем приятного аппетита, – и быстро покинул свое обеденное место, ловко уворачиваясь от пролетевшей со стороны окна швабры. При этом зельевар всё ещё умудрялся цепко держать вилку с тефтелькой.

Как ни странно, плюсы этого дня были весьма значительными.

Подсчитывая убытки и потери, мы постановили следующее: очень хорошо не только то, что мадам Помфри обрела постоянного пациента в лице совершенно сошедшего с ума Филча, но и то, что Снейп снова перестал есть в таких количествах.

Узнать, что же повергло его в такой шок, нам, к сожалению, не удалось. Дело в том, что сам директор молчал как рыба, а профессора Хуч смогли обнаружить только через три дня в Запретном лесу, где она увлеченно вырезала ругательства на деревьях и жгла прошлогоднюю листву.

На внеочередном педсовете мы решили поручить заботам мадам Помфри, в нагрузку к Филчу, и перетрудившуюся тренершу по полетам.


	14. «Слава богу, ты пришел!»

– Урррааааа! – неслось по коридору одновременно с таким топотом, что я с перепугу подумал, что Сам-знаете-кто зачем-то решил взять Хогвартс приступом, используя королевскую гвардию маглов.

Выскользнув в коридор, я убедился, что это никакая не гвардия, а всего-навсего Алекто, хотя её чрезмерно ликующий вид заставлял беспокоиться за её умственное состояние. Не то чтобы оно радовало меня раньше, но у всего должны быть пределы.

– Где Снейп? Снейп! – вопила она на весь коридор, распугивая ещё не до конца проснувшихся летучих мышей.

– Мерлин с тобой, Алекто, – скривился Амикус, едва поспевая за грузной, но чрезвычайно быстро передвигающейся сестрой. – Зачем тебе Снейп? Уже почти ночь за окном, а ты вопишь, словно начались летние каникулы!

– Ами, ты идиот! – просветила брата Алекто. – В Хогсмиде метка! Это значит, что они гонятся за Гарри Поттером!

– Ни за что! – категорично помотал головой Амикус. – Ни за что больше не буду гоняться за Поттерами! Мне их в предыдущие два раза за глаза хватило!

– Да ты ничего не понимаешь! – возмутилась Алекто. – Если здесь появится настоящий Гарри Поттер, за ним прибудут все наши и быстренько развалят Хогвартс к чертовой матери! И всё! Наша каторга тут кончится!!!

– А если не развалят? – с сомнением переспросил Амикус.

– Так, – Кэрроу уперла руки в бока и мрачно посмотрела на брата. – А мы что, по-твоему, участвовать не будем?

Я уже всерьез начал переживать за Хогвартс, но в этот момент из бокового коридора вынырнул Снейп.

– Сне-ейп! – оглушительно заорала Алекто, заставляя и брата, и директора школы болезненно поморщиться. – Снейп! Поттер! Поттер!!!

– Что опять Поттер? – устало поинтересовался несчастный зельевар. – Алекто, вы разбудили своими криками весь преподавательский состав и тех студентов, которые ещё по какой-то случайности спят по ночам.

– Так ведь Поттер! Поттер в Хогсмиде! – проорала Алекто, не снижая голоса ни на децибел.

– По последним данным, полученным мною из Хогсмида, все наши бравые воины гонялись за нарушившим комендантский час козлом, – возразил Снейп. – Я, конечно, ненавижу Поттера, но спутать его с козлом…

– Нет! – зарыдала Алекто. – Правда не может быть настолько жестокой! Я ненавижу детей! Ненавижу эту школу и эти завтраки! Я…

– Хорошо-хорошо, – торопливо произнес директор. – Ищите кого хотите и где хотите! Если вдруг случайно найдете козла, устройте ему показательную… показательное… одним словом, покажите ему что-нибудь!

– А если мы найдем Поттера? – шмыгнула носом Алекто, слезы которой мгновенно высохли.

– Тоже что-нибудь покажите, – махнул рукой Снейп. – Только такой тарарам устраивать больше не стоит.

Счастливая Алекто умчалась, грохоча коваными каблуками своих новых ботинок, Амикус, подумав, ринулся за ней.

– Неужели это и в самом деле Поттер? – тоскливо спросил Снейп у стены.

Вообще-то рядом находился я, но было ясно, что вопрос чисто риторический, поэтому я благоразумно промолчал. С одной стороны, мне было немного неудобно продолжать находиться в продуваемом всеми сквозняками коридоре рядом со Снейпом, который предпочитал меня игнорировать, но с другой стороны, мне было очень любопытно узнать, в чём же всё-таки дело.

Внезапно директор схватился за предплечье и покачал головой.

– Одно из двух, – снова вслух сказал он, – или Алекто в своей эйфории отыскала всё-таки какое-то несчастное животное и на радостях вызвала Темного лорда, после чего незамедлительно хлопнулась в обморок, или…

– Или?.. – не удержался я.

Снейп смерил меня тяжелым взглядом, но всё-таки ответил:

– Или спать сегодня уже не придётся. И это весьма неприятно, потому что у меня были большие планы в этом направлении.

Не знаю, что хотел этим сказать Снейп, но я так понял, что Поттер действительно появился в Хогвартсе. А ещё я понял, что скоро здесь будет не только он.

Иногда очень неплохо быть привидением, в тот момент я осознал это с абсолютной уверенностью.


	15. Последняя операция A.S.S.

Этот день ознаменовался не только тем, что был самым грустным и самым радостным одновременно, но и тем, что я был просто страшно зол на всё это тайное сообщество, в котором имел несчастье состоять. Сами подумайте, какой смысл состоять в какой-то компании, если тебя напрочь игнорируют и не посвящают в самое интересное!

А узнал я об этом совершенно случайно. Военные действия у Хогвартса только-только закончились, когда Гарри Поттер вдруг горько произнес:

– А ведь ещё Снейп умер…

Честно говоря, я вот этого совсем не понимаю. Ну умер, ну Снейп. Я вот тоже умер, это ведь не повод так убиваться?

Но дальше начало происходить что-то совсем странное. Минерва вдруг сильно побледнела и со словами: «Мы совсем про Снейпа забыли!» – ринулась в сторону подземелий.

За ней побежали все остальные профессора и ученики. Момент был такой – все предпочитали не спрашивать, куда бежим, а просто бежать.

Но МакГонагалл, оказывается, очень быстро бегать умеет. Мы только-только до лестницы добрались, а она уже обратно поднимается и Снейпа с собой волочет! Живого, между прочим.

То, что он живой, всем сразу стало понятно, потому что только живой может так упираться и коллегу такими красочными словами костерить.

Я уже собирался поинтересоваться, как такое могло произойти, но тут Поттер как завопил:

– Снейп! Живой! Убью! – и вопреки логике бросился обнимать несчастного зельевара.

Джинни Уизли действия Гарри почему-то не понравились, и она кинулась оттаскивать любимого от профессора. Рон Уизли не смог остаться в стороне, когда у сестры какие-то проблемы, ну, тут, естественно, Грейнджер подключилась…

Через минуту было невозможно понять, кто и где, посему расспросы пришлось отложить на потом. Когда же студентов отодрали от довольно помятого и уже куда менее живого Снейпа, МакГонагалл и другие участники АССа наконец-то рассказали, в чём дело.

– Когда Снейп… гм… покинул Хогвартс через окно, – начала Минерва, – мы все очень расстроились.

– Особенно я, – вставила Спраут.

– Мы решили, что потеряли его навсегда, – продолжила МакГонагалл, не обращая никакого внимания на профессора травологии. – Но Снейп имел неосторожность пролетать над домиком нашего дорогого Рубеуса.

Слушатели повернулись к Хагриду, тот побагровел и смутился.

– Ну дык… я это… – пробубнил он, не зная, куда спрятать руки. – Я думал, вдруг это какой-нибудь Упивающийся смертью.

– Разумная мысль, – одобрила Минерва и продолжила: – Наш многоуважаемый Хагрид оторвал кусок от ограды и – как это будет правильно по-английски – придал этому куску ускорение в сторону летевшего Снейпа.

Слушатели повернулись к Снейпу и впервые заметили внушительную шишку у него на голове.

– Оба летящих предмета встретились! – восторженно сообщила МакГонагалл, словно это ещё кто-то не понял. – Хагрид сразу Снейпа вернул в Хогвартс, и мы решили его спрятать от греха подальше. Пришибет _ещё_ кто-нибудь ненароком, а нам он пригодится, мы к нему очень привязались за последний год! Однако Снейп не желал понять своего счастья и, очнувшись, стал требовать, чтобы его отпустили к Темному лорду или хотя бы к Поттеру.

– Да, – оживился Слагхорн. – Он размахивал бутылочкой с воспоминаниями, которые якобы надо Гарри передать.

– Ты прости, Гарри, – обратилась МакГонагалл к Поттеру, – но мы решили, что у тебя всеми этими чужими воспоминаниями и так нарушена психика, поэтому мы их у Снейпа изъяли.

– Но тут Снейп стал очень громко ругаться и рыдать, пришлось его временно успокоить, – дополнила рассказ Трелони.

– Успокоительного зелья уже не было, – зачем-то сообщила Спраут.

Все снова посмотрели на побагровевшего Хагрида.

– И тогда мы придумали план! – торжественно заявила МакГонагалл. – Наш дорогой Рубеус выловил какого-то Упивающегося, рыскающего вокруг Хогвартса, мы наложили на него _Конфундус_ и дали выпить Оборотного зелья с волосом Снейпа. И ещё _Имп_ … и ещё одно заклинание наложили. Теперь он был уверен, что он и есть Снейп!

Эту часть все слушали с особым интересом, даже потрепанный шпион перестал ругаться.

– Мы и бутылочку с воспоминаниями в него впихнули, – дополнил Слагхорн. – Ну вроде как опыт провели, – словно извиняясь, пояснил он.

– В основном мы для своих старались, – МакГонагалл выглядела немного смущенной. – Желающих Снейпа убить вон как много, а Снейп – он один. Откуда нам было знать, что Волдеморт тоже в этой очереди стоит?

Все задумались над этим вопросом, а я вот очень на Минерву обиделся. Как можно было такое провернуть и без меня?!


	16. Эпилог

Вот так, собственно, всё и происходило. Вы и сейчас можете увидеть Северуса Снейпа в стенах Хогвартса, хотя он больше не преподает.

Говорят, его здоровье пошатнула война, и теперь он скрывается ото всех в дебрях библиотеки, где его порой навещают другие герои войны: Гарри Поттер, Гермиона Грейнджер…

Говорят, что видели и Рона Уизли, но я не склонен доверять таким фантастическим слухам.

Говорят, что Снейп плохо спит, часто вздрагивает во сне и наотрез отказывается обедать в Большом зале.

Говорят, это жизнь двойного агента настолько тяжела, что нервы бывшего зельевара не выдержали нагрузки. Но мы-то с вами точно знаем, в чём тут дело.

А ещё поговаривают, что Ирма Пинс, бывшая библиотекарша Хогвартса, покинула школу в самых расстроенных чувствах после череды довольно странных событий. Ну и пусть поговаривают, нам-то какое дело?..  
__

_Конец_


End file.
